


Workout

by Vibrainium



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Watching Sebastian at the gym gets you hot and bothered; especially when he joins you and responds so well to the praise you shower him with during yoga. You hope to find out if he’s like that in other aspects of his life…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

 

You had been watching Sebastian Stan for weeks.

It wasn’t intentional; you weren’t trying to be creepy. He was just always there, everywhere you looked, since you started coming to the gym before work instead of after.

You never spoke to him, probably never would, but watching him work out was like getting to know him intimately. You learned so much about his personality and what made him tick just by observing him; and you were infatuated.

You found it amusing that his trainer was always barking at people, but when it came to Sebastian, he was a cheerleader. Whenever Sebastian did something his trainer was excited for him to achieve, Sebastian would smile proudly; positive reinforcement evidently was his motivator.

 

The day he approached you was easily the most nervous you had ever been talking to a man, which was completely out of character for you, especially at the gym. When you worked out, you were on top of the world; your confidence level shot through the roof.

But the day he stood over you asking if you needed a spot for your ten pound dumbbell curls, you lost it all. Your arms shook and you almost dropped your weights. You quickly put them down and stammered out something completely stupid about being okay by yourself and he smiled and nodded. Of course you didn’t need a spotter with hand weights; he was being flirty and you made an ass of yourself.

When he walked away, you kicked yourself for letting him; but you were  _not_ prepared to interact with him. Your heart raced and you felt an embarrassing lump rise in your throat. You had blown it.

 

 

 

It’s the first day after your mortifying encounter; you are doing your usual routine and see that he is too. You turn up the speed on the treadmill and begin your run.

You close your eyes briefly and take a deep breath, trying to push away the disaster of your interaction that you were dwelling on. You open your eyes and see him stand up from the bench press, swinging his arms around. He turns in your direction and all you can see is steel blue; he is looking right at you.

You quickly avert your eyes, pressing buttons on the screen in front of you, your heart racing even faster than it was.

 

You finish your run and move to the open area to stretch. You go through your stretches and look up to the mirror in front of you; his eyes were on yours soon after.

You were so used to being able to watch him unabashedly, but now it seemed every time you looked at him he would catch you.

Suddenly having your wits about you, you bend over at the waist to touch the floor, wondering if he would enjoy the view.

You briefly glance to the mirror without moving your head and see his eyes fixed on you, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

You decide to try some yoga for stretching, knowing some of the good positions to flaunt your assets.

To your delight, yoga turns out to have a positive impact on your workout and ability to maintain energy, so you incorporate it into your routine. You also might be hoping Sebastian will enjoy the show.

 

Another week goes by and he is still catching you looking at him; but you can’t stop. He may as well be the only one at the gym, because he was the only person you ever saw. It never dawns on you that he could be looking at you just as much.

 

Another week passes and you have come to terms with your embarrassing interaction. You needed to move on and stop dwelling, wondering,  _hoping_ , if you would ever get to redeem yourself.

You are on the treadmill and look up; his eyes are on you. He gives you a shy smile when your eyes meet and your heart skips a beat. This is the first time you caught him staring.

 

Twenty minutes later, you are feeling fantastic, like you could run for another hour. You look up and watch Sebastian doing bench presses. His bulging arms make you weak; and you swear you can hear him grunt. He swings his leg around the bench when he’s finished and stands up, looking right at you. This time you don’t look away; you smile shyly and he winks. Your feet pound on the treadmill and barely overpower the heartbeat in your ears.

 

Then he finally tried again. Thank God he tried again.

 

 

You just started your yoga when someone approaches you from behind.

“You make it look so effortless,” his voice is like warm honey.

You are transitioning smoothly into upward dog from downward dog and you smile as you make eye contact with Sebastian.

“Then why don’t you join me?” You ask.

He seems surprised for a brief moment but smiles and nods.

“I’m Sebastian, by the way,” he smiles, extending a hand.

You blush and nod; of course you know who he is. You introduce yourself and he smiles as you eventually release each other’s hand.

 

“So I have no idea what I’m doing,” he says, kneeling next to you.

“Maybe try downward dog first, that’s a good beginner pose.”

You show him how and he easily masters it, smiling brightly when you compliment his form; and what a perfect smile it was.

 

You teach him warrior pose and cobra. Then you try to get him to do a bridge, which lasts for about two seconds before he collapses.

“No, I can totally do this,” he says, preparing to try again.

You weren’t about to argue seeing him thrust his hips in the air. He was struggling a little as you stand next to him.

“Mind if I touch you?” You say, motioning to his hips.

He slips slightly and nods, biting his lip. You lean over him and put your hands gently on the outside of his hips, lifting them.

“There,” you smile, “perfect,”

“Yeah?” He beams as he lowers himself.

You are addicted to his proud smile and want to do anything you can to keep seeing it.

 

Thirty minutes later you are cooling down and preparing to leave.

“Thank you, that felt great,” he smiles.

“There are other positions I could show you that feel great after a workout.” You say, sitting down to put your shoes on.

“Yeah?” he sounds amused.

You glance up and he’s biting his lip, clearly holding in a laugh. You realized what you said and closed your eyes, dropping your head and shaking it. You start laughing and so does he.

“Oh my god,” you say, turning bright red.

“I’m glad it wasn’t just me,” he says, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at you through his dark lashes.

“That was the worst. I’m sorry,” you laugh, putting a hand over your face.

“ _No,_ it was amazing, I’m glad we have the same kind of mind,” he says, grinning.

You part ways, saying you’ll see him tomorrow.

“I look forward to it,” he smiles bashfully.

You return his smile and make your way to the locker room before you let out the squeal trying to escape from your throat.

 

 

Sebastian starts joining you for your yoga every day. Eventually you teach him more difficult poses, and he catches on quickly. Whenever he falters, you encourage him, always trying to keep up his spirits when he feels he can’t do something. Every time he succeeds, he beams at your excited face; if he only knew he had you wrapped around his finger.

 

 

One Monday, Sebastian leaves earlier than usual for a meeting. As soon as he is out of sight, you feel someone standing over you as you try your crane pose.

“You know I’ve been trying to get Seb to do yoga for  _years_.”

You look up and drop to your knees, Sebastian’s trainer is standing behind you. You had no idea how to respond to his comment, all you can do is blush.

“I’m Don,” he said, extending a hand.

“I’m-”

“Oh I know who you are,” he grinned, shaking your hand. “Seb has been coming in about forty-five minutes early the past three months because of you.”

Your eyes widen, your stomach fluttering wildly.

“He’s a good boy,” he grins, “play nice,” he winks, walking away.

 

It’s been almost two months since Sebastian joined you, and you were aching inside. Your addiction to his responses to your encouragement and praise eventually makes your mind drift into dangerous territory. When he struggles and lets out a grunt, when he bites his lip, when he does anything; it makes you think of him doing those things in a much more naked environment.

Pretty soon every day you spend with him becomes torture. Every single thing he does has you burning with desire. Every time he touches you, you break out in goosebumps. Every time he smiles at you, your heart stutters. It’s like he’s intentionally doing things to make you pulse with want.

You don’t know how much more you can handle; you don’t want to make an ass of yourself by throwing yourself at him.

 

 

You head to the mats earlier than usual one day, getting in a few random stretches before Sebastian joins you. You are on your back with your right knee to your chest when he arrives.

“So I was looking up different poses I wanted to try. Have you ever tried camel?” He asks, tilting his head to meet your eyes as you release your leg from your stretch.

“I haven’t actually, I feel like I’d need help,” you laugh.

“I can help,” he smiles, “you’ll be glad you were just doing the stretches you were doing!”

You nod and kneel, “alright now what?”

“Make sure your legs are hip-width apart, no more though,” he says, kneeling next to you.

You nod and comply.

“Now put your hands on your lower back, fingers down, and lean back slowly to grab your heels. I’ll have your back just in case you need me,” he said, extending his arms behind your back for support.

“And you’re going to lift your pelvis up to the ceiling. Make sure you don’t squeeze your shoulders together. And don’t clench your ass.”

Why did him saying the word  _pelvis_ arouse you more than him saying  _ass_?

You nod and arch your back, slowly bending backwards to reach for your heels.  You grasp them successfully and Sebastian’s hands graze your back and slide down your sides, helping your posture.  You inhale sharply as his slender fingers graze your bare skin below your rising tank top. He pushes your lower back, helping you get to the right place. You take a few slow breaths, your chest rising and falling, and you close your eyes. His hand was still gently resting above your ass and the warmth radiating from him was making you weak.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he says, just low enough for you to feel like he wasn’t using it as an adjective for “well done”.

When you’re ready to release, Sebastian’s hands are on your back and he helps slowly push you upright, taking one hand away and putting it on your stomach to steady you.

You smile as he rights you and he gives a shy smile, still holding onto you. He realizes this and blushes, letting you go. He sits back on his calves, resting his hands on his knees.

“You gonna try?” You ask.

Sebastian nods, “Can you help me?”

You smile and nod, positioning yourself beside him, doing the same thing he did for you. Only your eyes wander quickly as his head falls back and he can’t see your eyes. From this angle you could see so many wonderful things.

His shirt had risen and you could see the delightful trail of hair from his navel that disappeared into his low-resting shorts. You could see his perfect v, leading your eyes straight to the bulge that there was no possible way to ignore. The outline of his dick was not something you wanted to tear your eyes from, but his words brought you back to reality.

“This feels amazing, but I feel like I’m going to be stuck like this forever.”

You giggle and put your hands on his back.

“I got you, you got this,” you say gently.

He smiles and you help him up.

“That was great,” you smile.

“Will you have dinner with me?” He practically blurted out.

Your eyes widen slightly at his sudden question and you find yourself nodding almost immediately.

“Yes, I would love that,” you say.

Sebastian grins widely at you as you both stand.

“Tonight?” He asks.

You smile and nod.

“Wonderful.”

 

 

You’re meeting Sebastian outside the gym; it turns out it’s almost exactly halfway between your apartments. You arrive five minutes early and your heart is racing. You stand on the sidewalk in your long sleeve backless mini dress, wondering if you’re dressed appropriately. What if you look slutty?  You didn’t think it was that short, but now you are self-conscious. The neckline was as high, so the only skin showing was your back and legs. What if he sees you outside the gym and changes his mind for some reason? What if he doesn’t show up?

His sweet voice cuts through your anxious thoughts.

“Oh my god you were beautiful before, but in something other than gym clothes… you are  _breathtaking_ ,” he breathes, staring at you.

You blush and smile, looking down shyly.

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” you say, reaching out to tug on the collar of his navy button down shirt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you say, looking him up and down.

The grey dress pants with the shirt were absolutely perfect, and seeing him in more clothes than usual actually turns you on more.

He lets out an amused sound and you realize you said that out loud. You blush and he grins.

“We look pretty amazing together, I must say. You have good taste in color.” He grins, holding his sleeve to your dress; the color is almost a perfect match. 

You blush and nod.

“It’s only a block, do you mind walking?” He asks.

“Not at all,” you smile.

He puts a hand on your back and gasps when his skin touches yours, pausing behind you to look at the back of your dress.

“ _Oooh_ … oh  _my_ ,” He breathes as his slender fingers graze your bare back once more.

You take a shaky breath, his hand stroking up and down your spine covering you in goosebumps.

“You’re going to have to physically remove my hand from you,” he mumbles, “so soft.”

“Do you hear me complaining?” you grin.

He grins and slides his hand to your side, an inch under the side of your dress, squeezing your hip.  You bite your lip to hold back a whimper as his fingers stroke that bit of skin briefly before withdrawing.

The absence of his touch is something you immediately hate. You want his strong hands all over you and you cannot fathom this night ending any other way with the way he is eyeing you.

 

 

 

The waiter places your salads in front of you and Sebastian leans over the table to say something to you quietly.

“So, I have been trying to think about how to ask this question without sounding like a complete perv, but I’m just so curious…” he trails off.

“How do I wear a bra with this dress?” you smirk.

“Yes!” He exclaims, sitting back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

You giggle, “it’s actually adhesive,” you say, sitting up straight and running the back of your fingers over your sides under your arms where the straps are.

He watches your hands and nods, his tongue wetting his lips.

“Doesn’t it hurt to take off?” He asks.

You shrug, “not really, it is  _really_ sticky though,” you say, stabbing some lettuce with your fork.

“Does that make it hard to take off?” He asks; his brow is furrowed like he’s really concerned about you ripping a layer of skin off.

You lean over the table and give him a sly grin, “maybe if you’re a good boy… you’ll find out,” you wink.

You hear the air quickly escape him as his mouth falls open, his pupils suddenly taking over his bright blue irises.

Sebastian is speechless. You smile and continue eating your salad.

He clears his throat, tugging his collar away from his neck. You look up at him and smile innocently.

“You okay, sugar?” You ask.

“Y-yeah, yeah,” he nods, running a hand through his thick, dark hair and licking his lips.

His face is flushed and he shifts in his seat. Your entire body flashes hot just knowing you flustered him.

 

 

Dinner was outstanding; the restaurant was beautiful and the food and company were delicious. By the time the check came, you were fidgeting in your seat, craving his touch.

Sebastian snatches the check before your hand gets to it and grins at you, slipping his card in without opening it.

When the waiter brings it back and Sebastian signs the receipt, your heart suddenly aches at the thought of the evening actually ending soon.

“So, what now?” you ask, immediately kicking yourself for sounding desperate.

“Can I interest you in some coffee?” He asks, extending a hand as you stand.

“Sounds wonderful. Where to?” Your heart is leaping for joy.

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but I make a mean cappuccino,” He grins.

Your heart almost stops as your eyes meet; there was definitely desire flickering in the steel blue gaze locked on you.

“Perfect.”

 

 

 

You enter his apartment and your eyes widen.

“Oh my god, your place is gorgeous,” you breathe, walking to the window; his view of the city was incredible.

He approaches you from behind and slides his hands up and down your exposed back, coming to rest on your hips. You shiver slightly and feel your body start to weaken at his proximity.

“I have a pretty spectacular view,” He almost whispers.

You can feel his hot breath on you neck and you shudder. Turning around, you look up into his sparkling eyes, resting your hands on his chest.

You could cut the tension with a knife and you couldn’t take it anymore. You stand on your toes and grab the back of his head, pulling his lips to yours.  You both sigh into your kiss, his hands running up and down your bare back.

His tongue slips past your lips and you whimper as it caresses yours. His strong hands grip you tighter and tugs you closer. You can’t help the moan that escapes as he pulls your body flush against his; you can feel his arousal pressed into your hip.

You pull away briefly and look into his eyes. “Bedroom,” you breathe, your face flushed and your body trembling with want.

Sebastian immediately lifts you up and heads towards what you assume is his bedroom with your legs around his waist. You wrap an arm around his neck and kiss him, your other hand popping open the buttons on his shirt one by one.

You enter his room and he gently lays you on his plush king-sized bed, standing at the foot of it and removing his shirt, and then his undershirt. You bite your lip as he unbuckles his belt and drops his pants, revealing tight black boxer briefs. A soft whimper escapes you as you see his thick erection tenting the soft material.

Sebastian kneels on the bed, falling to your legs, kissing up one as he slides your dress up around your hips. He makes a small moan of approval as he sees your black lace panties, working your dress up and over your head.

He runs his hands back down your sides, to your ribs and your hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs as he holds you.

“So, can I take this off for you?” He asks, looking up at you with big, soft eyes, inching his hands up to your bra.

“I’d say you were a good boy this evening,” you say, with a nod, your teeth digging into your bottom lip as he takes in a sharp breath at your words.

Sebastian slides his hands up your body and kisses you again, his gentle fingers slowly peeling the adhesive bra from your sides.

He tosses it to the floor and lets out another appreciative noise, gently trailing his fingers over your breasts and cupping them in his big, warm hands.

“Perfect, just perfect,” he breathes, kissing up between your breasts to your lips.

You moan softly as he moves back to your breasts, kissing all over them and then flicking his tongue over your nipples. You gasp and arch your back and he fully engulfs a nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking softly. You cry out as he strokes his fingers down your body and you tremble in anticipation.

Sebastian looks up and you and starts kissing down your stomach while his eyes are locked on yours. He reaches your panties and continues kissing down, his lips pressing against the soft lace covering you. His light pecks turn to open mouthed kisses, your legs quivering around him as you feel his hot breath through the fabric. He sighs and closes his eyes briefly.

Your stomach flutters and he looks up at you again, making sure you see him lick a flat line up your panties. You cry out softly and bite your lip. His hands slide up your thighs and he hooks your panties, tugging them down slowly.

He tosses them over his shoulder and moans as he settles himself between your legs. He rests his big hand on your mound and strokes your outer lips with his thumb. He hums his appreciation and kisses up your pussy just like he did before, but not able to wait, he follows it with a flat lick from your entrance to clit.

You gasp and buck your hips into him and he moans, attaching his mouth to you, licking, sucking and nipping. You whimper and moan as he strokes up and down your dripping cunt with his slender fingers, slipping one into you as he laps at your clit.

“Ooooh yes!” you cry, digging your fingers into his hair.

You moan and squirm as he adds a finger, his tongue relentlessly massaging your clit as he curls his fingers to stroke your g-spot.

Sebastian pulls away and looks up at you through his dark lashes and licks his lips.

“You are  _so_  fucking  _wet_ ,” he whispered. His voice was gravely and dripping with desire, it was the most beautiful thing you have ever heard.

“That is all you. Oh  _god_ you’ve had me wet since before we got to the restaurant,” You whimper, squirming as he gently pumps his fingers deeper.

“ _Yeaaah_?” He asked softly, pressing his thumb to your clit, circling gently.

“Yes, oh FUCKyes.” You gasp and thrust your hips up, “you make me so wet. Fuck. Even before tonight.”

Sebastian grins and lays his other arm over your hips, holding you down.

“Mmm, and you taste  _so_  good,” He moans dropping his head back down and replacing his thumb with his tongue.

You cry out his name as you tug on his soft hair. Sebastian moans into you as you squirm, keeping his fingers still inside of you as he circles your clit slower with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh god yes, YES, just like that. Oh  _god_  you are fucking amazing,” You cry out, encouraging him to keep doing what he’s doing.

He looks up at you and meets your gaze; his eyelids heavy, pupils blown. You shudder, dizzy with lust at the view in front of you.

“Sebastian, you look so good between my legs, god I’ve been dreaming about your mouth for so long…” you gasp.

He whimpers and slows down even more, pressing his tongue against your clit with his slow circles, quickly learning what makes you crazy. You pant and shake as he makes his sensual movements, his eyes fluttering closed as he immerses himself in you.

“Oh,  _Sebastian_ , yes! Oh god, yes, keep doing that, you’re gonna make me come.”

Your breaths are coming in pants, you can barely get enough air and your vision feels like it’s darkening.

He moans into you and closes his eyes as his tongue gently strokes your pulsing bundle of nerves, pushing you closer and closer to your release.

“Oooh, Sebastian, fuck, you are perfect, I’m gonna…  _fuck_!” you cry, your legs trembling and your cunt clenching his fingers.

Sebastian moans loud and long, pressing his tongue into your clit and with that you come undone. His bright eyes open wide and watch you writhe in ecstasy as you cry out his name, your orgasm washing over you in waves. He stays with you through it, his free hand gently stroking up and down your thigh as you relax.

Your breaths are shaky and you close your eyes to calm down. Sebastian slides up your body, leaving wet kisses along the way. You open your eyes to see him gazing at you, his fingers tracing random patterns on your collarbone.

“Holy shit,” you whisper.

His face lights up and he laughs, holding your face in his hand.

“So that was good?” He asks with a small smile.

“Oh my god yes.  **Yes** , yes,” You nod, reaching out and grabbing his face.

“Good, I want to make you feel good,” he murmurs as he leans over and kisses you, letting you slide your tongue past his lips.

Sebastian moans softly as you run your hands down his firm arms, around his back and down to grab his ass. He grunts softly and grinds his arousal into your leg. You whimper and tug at his waistband, letting him know what you want.

He hovers over you, holding himself up as you push his waistband down, keeping your eyes on his. You push until you can’t anymore, and he takes them the rest of the way down, kicking them to the floor.

You slip your arm between you and look down at the most beautiful cock you have ever seen. Your eyes widen and you can’t suppress the gasp.

“That good for you, baby?” his voice soft.

“Oh my god,  _yes_ ,” you gasp, wrapping a hand around his thick, smooth length.

He whimpers and bucks his hips on your hand as you squeeze him and tug gently.

You release him and grab his shoulders, quickly flipping so he’s on his back. He looks at you, surprised, and smiles as you hover over him.

“I’ve been wanting your cock in my mouth for  _months_.” you say, kissing down his hard chest to his flat stomach.

 

You wrap a hand around him again and moan as you lower yourself to see him up close. His foreskin is almost sliding itself down over his fat head; his swollen tip is dark and leaking pre-cum. You moan again as you completely expose him and immediately wrap your lips around his silky, pulsing head.

Sebastian gasps and cries out as you suck on his head softly, rolling your tongue around and squeezing his shaft at the same time.

You inhale his intoxicating musk and let out a loud moan, making him cry out; you look up at him, sliding your mouth off, still stroking him.

“God you are so fucking  _big_ , baby. I love this fat cock in my mouth. You taste so good,” you moan, lapping up a new bead of his arousal that dripped from his slit.

Sebastian whimpers and grasps the sheets in his fists, biting his lip.

You pick up one of his hands and bring it to your mouth, kissing his palm. You look up at him and put his hand on the back of your head.

“Be a good boy and show me what you like,” you say in a low voice.

His eyes widen and he whimpers again when you wrap your lips around his swollen cock once more.

His hand gently pushes you down and you happily take him as deep as you can. Sebastian lets out a deep moan as his tip hits the back of your throat. You relax your throat and start a slow pace, moaning on his cock and rotating your hand with each stroke.

Sebastian groans and whimpers as you run your nails down his chest. His legs tense and you squeeze him in your hand. You slide your mouth off of him, continuing to jerk him off, and bring your mouth to his heavy sac, licking and sucking, getting him to thrust his hips up in your hand.

“Sebastian, will you cum for me? I know you can cum for me baby,  _please_.” you flick your tongue against the underside of his head, making his left leg twitch.

You hum happily at the feeling of his smooth cock in your hand, stroking him slowly and bringing your mouth to his head again. Sebastian gasps as you increased your speed, sensing his rapidly approaching release.

He cries out as you suck on his head harder, moaning as he buried his hands in your hair. You squeeze his cock tighter in your hand as you lift your head one last time.

“Fuck my mouth, baby, you can do it. Fuck my mouth and cum for me,” You breathe just as you sink your mouth back down onto him.

He gasps and clenches his jaw, his hips pushing his cock into your mouth further. His hands hold you down as he fucks your mouth until he cries out seconds later, his length swelling and his hot cum shooting down your throat in long streams. He chokes on a moan as he finishes, his cock twitching on your tongue.

You swallow everything he gives you and slowly slide your mouth from him, licking him clean. Sebastian shudders and gasps, releasing his hold on your head and pulling your face up to his.

“Holy fuck, he whimpers, pulling your lips to his.

After kissing you for a few seconds, his arms fall limply to the bed. He lets out a laugh and holds you to his chest.

“On my god you are incredible. How did you do that! I’ve never been so fucking hard in my life,” he says, running a hand through his hair.

You smile and shrug, loving that you figured him out; not sure if he even knew about his own kink. Sebastian lays with his hands over his face.

“Wow,” he says, laughing, “You definitely bring something out of me,”

Pushing yourself up, you straddle his lap and take his hands, pinning them above his head.

“Yeah?” You purr.

He nods furiously, and slides his hands from your grip, caressing your arms and down your back, making you shiver.

“The first time I saw you, I thought ‘I want to make her happy, I want to make her feel good, I want to make her  _moan_ ’.”

You whimper.

“Just something about you… I want to make you come  _over_ and  _over_ ,” he says in a low voice, keeping his eyes on yours, “I want you  _screaming_ my name.”

Your arms tremble and give, your body falling onto his; he takes the opportunity and flips you so you’re on your back and he’s hovering above you.

Sebastian drops his head to kiss you; it’s an unexpected sweet, tender kiss that makes your heart flutter. But when he pulls away and you see the large pools of black in his sparkling eyes, you feel the wetness between your legs return almost instantly.

Sebastian kisses up your neck and nips at your ear. You shudder when his hot breath dances across your skin.

“Wanna start stretching for round two?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

You giggle and he tugs on your earlobe with his teeth with a happy noise.

  
“Fuck,  _yes_. I need a few minutes though. You made my legs jelly, and I’m actually still recovering,” you say, holding his shoulders.

 

He drops his head and laughs.

“Oh,  _dragă mea_ , I’ve only just begun,” he grins wickedly.

He falls to your side and pulls you into his arms, sighing.

“But I’ll need a minute as well. Gotta recharge,” he says, kissing your shoulder.

  
You roll to face him and hold his face.

“Keep calling me things in Romanian and I’ll be forced to make you recharge faster,” you grin.

  
He smiles and kisses your lips softly.

You stare at each other for a few minutes, running your fingers over each other’s bodies.

  
“You know, I’m not normally one to be bedded on the first date,” you say, biting your lip nervously.

  
“Oh,  _fată frumoasă_ , we’ve been dating for months,” he teases.

  
You raise an eyebrow.

  
“I know the venue wasn’t traditional, but those were totally dates. I know _I’ve_  never talked that much with people I’m just working out with. We’ve been getting to know each other for weeks,” he continues.

  
You close your eyes and smile.

  
“I guess you’re right. So what’s tonight, then?” you ask, playing with his hands that have found yours.

  
“The night I finally have the balls to ask you to be mine?” he says, biting his lip.

  
“Well, fuck.  _Duh_ ,” You say, grabbing the back of his head to pull his mouth to yours.

  
He laughs into your kiss and wraps his arms around you.

  
“Good,” he says, nuzzling his face into you.

“If you change your mind after the sex I completely understand,” he says.

  
You snort a laugh.

“Even if the sex is bland; with a dick like that, I’d stick around just to suck it.”

  
He raises an eyebrow and laughs.

  
“What!”

  
He shakes his head and smiles. “I’ve just never had such a…  _passionate_ reaction to my penis before,” he grins, blushing slightly.

  
You stare at him with your mouth open.

  
“You look like you don’t believe me!” he laughs.

  
“I truly don’t!”

  
“A large percentage of American women aren’t interested in uncircumcised cocks,” he shrugs sadly.

  
“Well they’re fucking stupid.”

  
“So you’re a fan, then,” he grins.

  
“Were you not just here? With your big cock in my mouth?”

  
He blushes.

  
“I’ll admit you’re my first, but I am obsessed,”

  
“Well, by all means, become more acquainted as much or for as long as you like,” he says, kissing your neck.

  
“You can’t take that back!”

  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says, rolling back on top of you and kissing you gently.

  
He brushes your hair out of your face and holds your cheek, nuzzling your nose with his.

  
“Do… we need… condoms?” He asks.

  
You bite your lip and think. You desperately want to feel  **all**  of him, but how do you go about asking the last time he’d been tested?

  
Sebastian lets out a laugh and holds your face.

“Is that a “I really don’t want to use them but how do I ask if he’s clean” face?”

  
You blush and pull a pillow over your face, nodding.

He pulls the pillow from you and kisses your lips softly.

  
“I trust you. Are you on the pill?”

  
You nod, “and tested since my last partner.”

  
Sebastian nods, “Me too. Wanna see my results?” He grins.

  
You laugh and shake your head. “I trust you,” you say holding his face, kissing him softly.

  
“Good, because you’ve already trusted me to not let you break your neck doing yoga,” he teased.

  
You laugh and wrap your arms around him, kissing his neck.

  
“So is this what being in a relationship with Sebastian Stan is like? Just lay in bed naked and talk about sex instead of having it?” You say, playing with his hair.

  
“Oh. Yeah. I never actually have sex.  _God_ , no. I just talk about it until we get too tired to do it and fall asleep.”

  
You laugh and shove him. He falls off of you and rests his head in his hand, looking at you with a dumb grin.

  
“I knew it. I knew you were too good to be true. You like men,” you say.

  
“Yeah. I love the cock,” he nods.

  
You laugh and shove him again. He grins and pounces you, pinning you to the bed. Immediately the mood shifts; the air escapes your lungs and you whimper. His blue-grey eyes sparkle and you bite your lip.

  
“God, you are so sexy when you do that. It drives me  _crazy,_ ” He says, nipping at your collarbone.

  
You feel the dull longing start to radiate in your core as his teeth graze your sensitive skin; you moan and arch your back. His mouth continues down to your breasts, taking them in his big hands and squeezing gently.

  
He kisses back up to your lips and kisses you tenderly, sucking softly on your bottom lip. Your moan dissolves on his lips and he lets out a small grunt as he settles between your legs, hovering over you. Holding himself up with one hand, Sebastian glides a hand down your right thigh to your ass and grabs it, pulling you closer so you can feel his heavy, soft length against your core.

You moan and arch your back into him and your nipples harden as they graze the soft hair on his broad chest.

  
“I love how your body reacts to my touch,” he whispers, ghosting a hand over your ribs down to your hip, finally grasping you firmly and pushing his growing hardness against you.

  
You whimper and push your hips into him, circling them slowly. Sebastian groans and grinds into you, biting his lip and locking his eyes on yours.

You grab the back of his head and kiss him tenderly, rubbing your leg up and down his.

  
Having the sudden urge, you put your hands on his shoulders and flip him on his back, running your fingers up and down his solid chest, following with soft kisses.  Sebastian moans as you keep moving from his chest to his legs, working your way down and up, respectively, making him squirm the closer you get to his now rock-hard length. 

You moan as you finally drag your lips over his thick cock, feeling the heat, watching him twitch. You look up at him and do it again, this time stopping your lips on his head, parting them to let your tongue flick at the arousal dripping from his tip.

  
He moans loudly and bites his lip as you take his head into your mouth and suckle softly.

  
“ **Fuck** , you make me so hard,” he breathes,

  
You moan happily and roll your tongue around his pulsing head. He groans and runs a hand through your hair, right as you let him fall from your mouth and crawl up his trembling body.

  
“Oh my god, that was so hot,” he moans, grabbing you and flipping you.

  
Sebastian kisses down your neck to your breasts and settles between your legs again. Without warning his lips are wrapped around your clit, sucking softly. You cry out and grab his head as he snakes his tongue out, swirling on your bundle of nerves. You feel your release building almost immediately as he tenderly strokes your swollen bud with his tongue, looking up at you with dark eyes.

  
“Oh my god, Seb, your mouth. Fuck, you’re amazing.  _Yes_ ,” you cry, writhing beneath him.

  
He moans into you and his eyes flutter closed as he loses himself in you.

  
“Oh god  **yes** … Sebastian! Yes! Right there!”

His tongue swirls light circles on your clit and your legs tremble around him.

Sebastian slides a hand up your body and starts running the pads of his fingers over your nipples in turn, making you squirm. You moan and whine as he slides his other hand between your legs, sinking one, then two fingers into your dripping cunt.

You cry out as he immediately curls his fingers, stroking your g-spot as his tongue laps slowly at your clit.

  
“Oh my  _god_ , Sebastian. Oh my god yes, yes!”

  
He moans as he continues to overstimulate you, his fingers on your breasts now pinching your hardened peaks, causing you to flood around his fingers.

  
“Oh my god Seb, I’m gonna come… oh fuck baby, make me come, I’m so fucking close, you’re so fucking good, baby,” you cry, your entire body quivering.

  
He moans and feels you clench around his fingers, knowing you’re close. He sucks your clit in his mouth and presses his fingers inside you up into your tender spot, all while tugging on your nipple. It was too much; you scream as you fly over the edge. Your legs clamp down on his head as he moans and wiggles his fingers slightly as your orgasm washes over you in hot waves.

Your pussy is pulsing around his fingers, holding them tight as your release fades.

  
You feel like you black out for a moment because the next thing you know, Sebastian is hovering above you, holding your face in his hand.

You blink slowly and meet his gaze, his sparkling eyes are triumphant.

  
“Oh my god,” you whimper.

  
He smiles and nuzzles your nose with his. You kiss, your tongues lazily swirling as you run your fingers through his thick hair. You reach down between you to wrap your other hand around his solid girth, whimpering and tugging on him, making him groan. 

Sebastian takes himself from your hand and presses his swollen head to your dripping entrance, meeting your gaze.

You bite your lip in anticipation and he pushes gently. You gasp involuntarily as he slowly fills you, his mouth dropping open in response. His hips finally meet yours and you whimper breathlessly as you get used to him filling you so completely.

  
“Oh my god,” you whisper, wide-eyed.

  
The corners of his mouth flick upward as he cups your cheek in his hand.

  
“Seb, fuck, you are so big,” you breathe, closing your eyes briefly, tightening your muscles around his hot, thick length.

  
Sebastian is still gazing at you, his breath coming in slow pants as he studies your face, running his thumb over your cheekbone with a small smile on his lips.

You exhale slowly and lift your hips into his, giving him the okay to move. He grins and drags his hips back slowly, pushing back in at the same speed.

  
You let out a long moan as he keeps his pace, driving you crazy, craving more.

  
“Sebastian. Ooh my god. Oh my god you feel so good,” you cry.

  
“Yes, tell me baby,  _tell me_ ,” he pants.

  
“Baby I love your fat cock, oh my god you feel so fucking amazing. You fill me perfectly,” you whimper.

  
Sebastian gasps and moans as he bites his lip, gripping your hips tightly.

He groans and pulls you up as he kneels, his thrusts gaining speed. His big hands hold your hips as he drives into you, groaning and throwing his head back. You gasp at the new angle and wrap one leg around him.

Sebastian moans as he fucks you deeper, running his hands across your thighs to open you wider.

  
You moan and take your leg from around him and spread your legs as wide as you can, falling into a split.

Sebastian cries out as he grasps your thighs, pushing them back down to the bed and holding as he pounds into you harder. You scream his name and beg for more as he slams into your g-spot.

Sebastian moans and grunts, sliding a hand towards your center to rub circles on your clit with the pad of his thumb.

  
“Oh my god, baby, yes. Yes just like that,  _right there_ …” you cry, whimpering and making noises you barely recognize as your own.

  
Sebastian groans as your words fuel him; his thrusts become harder and his cock is twitching inside of you. You gasp and feel yourself falling already, barely able to tell him.

“Oh my god, Sebastian you’re gonna… uuuhhgg.” your words are taken over by the only noise you are able to make as he fucks your through your release.

  
“Baby, oh yes, that’s it,” he moans, “oh my god you’re squeezing me so tight baby,” he gasps.

  
Sebastian slows slightly and moves your left leg down to the bed, straddling it and lifting your right leg up to your chest. You gasp as he extends your leg and pushes it down, lowering himself to you as his cock slams rapidly into you.

 

Sebastian grits his teeth and groans, you can tell he’s close.

“Cum for me, please, cum for me, baby,” you gasp, putting your hands over his as he slams into you.

  
Sebastian moans and his hips stutter as he approaches his end.

  
“Cum for me, I need to feel you cum, baby, cum for me,” you moan, grabbing his hips as he lets out a strangled cry, stopping deep inside you.

  
“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Sebastian cries, his cock swelling as he explodes inside of you.

  
You cry out again, your body trembling as his jets of hot cum fill you. You moan softly with each pulse you feel.

 

He’s still for a few moments, his sweaty chest heaving, while his fingers stroke your trembling legs gently.

He helps you lower your leg slowly, exhaling as he kneels back and slips out of you. He groans and falls onto his back next to you.

  
“Oh my fucking god,” he whispers.

  
You hum happily and roll onto your side, draping yourself over his body. He instinctively puts his arm around you and holds you to his chest.

  
“You are fucking incredible,” you mumble into his chest, tracing your finger over his defined muscles.

  
“That was amazing. I've… I don’t think I’ve been able to feel someone so deep. God damn you are so fucking bendy,” he said, putting a hand on his face.

  
“I could say the same. I think you bumped my cervix,” you said.

  
He laughed, his body shaking you both, wrapping his arms around you.

  
“God that was so fucking amazing,” you breathe, shaking your head.

  
Sebastian hums happily and kisses your forehead.

  
“I can’t feel my legs,” you say.

  
“Means I did my job right,” he says, stroking your back up and down.

  
“I think I might need a day or two off from the gym,” you breathe, wincing slightly.

  
“Yeah… yeah, me too,” Sebastian exhales shakily, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

  
You roll to your side and hold his face, turning him to meet your eyes. You kiss his soft lips and smile.

“But we will more than make up for it.”

  
“Oh yeah, baby. You’re gonna be here for a few days,” he grins.


End file.
